Galadriel
Galadriel is a prominent character and one of the main supporting protagonists of The Hobbit ''and ''The Lord of the Rings. She is a supporting protagonist in'' The Fellowship of the Ring'', and a minor heroine in The Two Towers and Return of the King. She also appears as a minor character in The Desolation of Smaug and a minor supporting character in An Unexpected Journey and The Desolation of Smaug. Galadriel is descended from the House of Finarfin. She is the daughter of Finarfin and Eärwen, the younger sister of Finrod, Angrod and Aegnor, wife of Celeborn and mother of Celebrian, and the maternal grandmother of Queen Arwen of Gondor. Galadriel, along with her husband were the King and Queen/Co-rulers of Lothlorien. Galadriel came over to Middle-earth during the First Age. In Middle-earth, she met Celeborn and they married. With her husband, Galadriel gave birth to a daughter named Celebrian, who became Lady of Rivendell through her marriage to Lord Elrond. Galadriel also became one of the bearers of the Ring of Power, and was there when it was created by Sauron. Her ring was Nenya, the Ring of Water. During the time of Thorin Oakenshield, Galadriel was summoned to Rivendell by Saruman, one of the people Galadriel did not trust. She and she alone understood what Gandalf was trying to do, and also the only one to also believe the enemy was preparing for war. When word reached Galadriel from Radagast, she and the members of the White Council battled Sauron; however, she was greatly weakened by her duel with Sauron. By the time of the last few years of the time of Sauron, she housed Frodo Baggins and his companions and showed him the true meaning of the ring bearer. Three years later, Galadriel left with her husband, son-in-law, Gandalf Frodo and Bilbo to live in the Undying Lands. Galadriel is portrayed by Cate Blanchett in all six Middle-earth film. History Early Life The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug The Hobbit: The of Battle of the Five Armies The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King Relationships Family * Celeborn (husband) * Celebrían (daughter) * Arwen Undómiel (granddaughter) * Aragorn - Grandson-in-law * Eldarion - Great-Grandson * Unnamed great-granddaughters Behind the scenes * Cate Blanchett portrayed Galadriel in the Lord of the Rings ''film trilogy. Later, Blanchett reprised her role as Galadriel, despite the character not appearing in the books. ** The character is one of the very few characters to appear in all six Middle-earth films. * Galadriel is the narrator of ''The Fellowship of the Ring. Family'''' * * Category:Characters Category:Elves Category:Hobbit Characters Category:LOTR Characters Category:Fellowship of the Ring Characters Category:Two Towers Characters Category:An Unexpected Journey Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Desolation of Smaug Characters Category:Battle of Five Armies Characters Category:Lothlorien Elves Category:Alive Characters Category:Third Age Category:Second Age Category:Heroines Category:Heroes Category:Film Characters